


[Bonus!] Day 31: Halloween

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [31]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, I Love You, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Magic, Singing, Songfic, Suits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash and Eiji go out together on Halloween to dance and listen to a famous ghost choir.





	[Bonus!] Day 31: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a songfic. If you'd like to listen to the song I used, this is the link:
> 
> https://youtu.be/-w2uwJ61mp0
> 
> I'd really recommend listening to it! It's a really good song :)

Ash stares at himself in the mirror, gently smoothing down the front of his suit. Today was a special day. Every year, at midnight on Halloween, a party was thrown and a few famous bands would play, including the famous ghost choir. Ever since Ash and Eiji lost their mortality, they would go to the party to see the choir sing and dance the night away, and this year was no different. Halloween was a special night for them. It was a night of nostalgia and memories of when they were human. Halloween was a night of slow and sweet fun and love.

Ash was wearing a white button-up dress shirt underneath a black suit jacket with no buttons and black dress pants with black dress shoes, all of which were in pristine condition. His golden hair was slicked back, shining like real gold in the light. He picks up the masquerade mask that lay on the small table beside him, it's intricate silver and gold swirls and sapphire gems looking like fallen stars and space dust against the midnight black material. Ash picks up the mask and places it on his face, the material resting neatly around his eyes and on the bridge of his nose like a second skin. Ash's jade eyes stood out starkly against the black mask, more colorful than a supernova.

Eiji walks into the room, and Ash turns to face him. Eiji was wearing a dark blue suit with a black button up dress shirt and a dark gray bow tie. His masquerade mask was glittery and silver and much more simple than Ash's mask. Eiji's eyes looked darker than usual against the bright, silver mask, lile molten dark chocolate. Ash reaches his hand out, a smirk on his face.

"Shall we?"

Eiji smiles.

"Let's go."

Ash whips out his fangs and swiftly drags one of his sharp, dagger-like fangs across his wrist, letting the dark red blood ooze out of the shallow cut. He picks up the delicate glass vial from the table and lets a drop of his blood fall into the bottle, where it taints the gray, misty fog inside the glass. The blood turns wispy and black inside the glass, swirling around in the gray fog. Ash beckons Eiji towards him. Eij's fangs pop out. He slides one of his fangs across his skin slowly, making a cut much smaller than Ash's. Eiji lets his wrist hover over the small vial, a single drop of crimson blood falling inside the glass. As the drop of blood hits the bottom of the glass, it splatters and turns into white wisps in one fluid motion. The white wisps dance around with the black wisps within the gray fog. Both Ash and Eiji lick their own wounds, the skin quickly healing without any scarring.

The glass vial starts to shake, the black and white wisps no longer visible. Only a dark gray cloud remained. Ash and Eiji step back as the glass floats up into the air, shaking more and more until, suddenly, the glass explodes into a cloud of gray and white smoke, revealing a carriage made of mist and stars and iridescent glass that shimmered like moonlight. The door opens, revealing two steps that lead into a luxurious interior with seats made of plush, dark gray velvet and gold. Ash steps up the stairs and turns face Eiji, his left foot on the top step, his right foot on the bottom step. Ash reaches his hand out, the movements of his long and slender form and fingers looking every bit like the elegance one would expect from royalty.

"My prince," Ash says, his voice smooth like honey and cool like water sliding slowly down the side of a mountaintop. Eiji grasps Ash's hand and lets himself be led into the carriage.

"My knight," Eiji murmurs in reply as the door shuts softly behind them. They chuckle, their soft laughter like mermaids dancing in the moonlight, their scales shimmering like candlelight and fairy dust. The carriage takes off into the night, the floor to ceiling window in the apartment melting around the carriage to let it fly through. The window reforms behind the carriage, as if nothing had happen. The glass and cloud carriage glides swiftly through the sky. Eiji could see New York City in the distance, glimmering in the night, the buildings and lights like flecks of glitter on the ground. Eiji smiles as the carriage flies higher and higher, the city of dreams becoming smaller and smaller in the distance.

Ash intertwines his fingers with Eiji's, his palm on top of the back of Eiji's hand. He gently drags his thumb back and forth across the back of Eiji's hand. Eiji glances at Ash and smiles before staring out the window, watching the blue sky and the city lights slowly pass by.

[]

Eventually, they reach their destination. The carriage passes through an iridescent bubble and lands on a huge square piece of glass, which was mostly obscured by dark gray clouds that covered the whole area and spilled over the sides of the floor like vines hanging off a rocky cliffside.

The carriage turns into white sparkly dust and falls onto the floor once Ash and Eiji step out. Werewolves, angels, demons, witches, other vampires, and all types of other supernatural creatures wandered about, enough to make the place seem lively, but not enough to be crowded.

On the other end of the smoky glass was a small stage that was raised roughly a foot above the floor. The floor was a made of a pretty purple crystal that was cut smoothly enough to look like a frozen purple drink. On top of the stage were three ghosts. The crowd falls silents as the ghosts float over to the middle of the stage. Ash turns to face Eiji just as the ghosts open their mouths to sing.

"May I have this dance?" Ash asks, smirking, already gently placing his right hand on the small of Eiji's back, and holding Eiji's right hand with his left. Eiji places his left hand on Ash's shoulder, smiling softly.

"Yes," Eiji says, and the two of them slowly spin around the dance floor. They move in sync, never missing a beat.

"Oh, honey," One of the ghost starts to sing, her voice like molten chocolate rolling over fresh snow. "Won't you come around?"

Another ghost floats onto the stage, reaching her hand out towards the first ghost as three other ghosts make music with their voices in the background. Her voice is just as sweet and light as the first ghost's voice. "I'll come around."

"I love this song," Eiji whispers, staring into Ash's eyes, which sparkled like real jades in the light.

"The voices are so calming," Ash murmurs, closing his eyes. He opens one eye to peak at Eiji. "Kind of like someone I know."

Eiji laughs, blushing and smiling at Ash. "You're not subtle."

"Maybe you're just really sharp," Ash says, sticking his tongue out at Eiji, who laughs softly again as he shakes his head.

"Will you be there?" The sings reaching out to the other ghost, who floats closer.

"I will be there!"

"Will you need me?" Eiji sings softly, along with the ghosts, his voice soft and warm and rough like water gliding over gravel.

"Like I need air," Ash sings the next part quietly, averting his eyes from Eiji, who gazes at him, his heart pounding in his ears.

The first ghosts grabs the microphone and sings, her voice gentle and powerful all at once. Eiji gently grabs Ash's chin with his forefinger and thumb and makes Ash look at him. His hands slides back down to Ash's shoulder. Eiji leans in, his eyes starting to flutter shut. Ash closes his eyes and his lips connect with Eiji's. The ghosts continue to sing their beautiful melody as Ash and Eiji feel their hearts beat together in sink, flying higher than the clouds.

"Our love is so sweet," The first ghost sings the other ghost gently holding her. Ash and Eiji wraps their arms around each other, their lips moving slowly, savoring the feeling of each other.

"See you in my dreams," The ghost sings, as all five ghosts start to float upwards and fade away. Eiji could feel entire galaxies and supernovas bursting forth inside of him. Ash could physically feel the entire universe lock his heart with Eiji, forever intertwined.

"Goodnight..."

The ghosts fade away and the crowd stops dancing to clap and cheer for the famous ghost choir. Ash and Eiji finally part, their arms still wrapped around each other. They stare into each other's eyes, lost in each other's warmth.

Ash pulls Eiji close and whispers in his ear.

"I love you. Happy Halloween."

Eiji buries his face into Ash's chest and his lips curl upwards.

"I love you, too. Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the end of this challenge! Thank you all for sticking around for this series! And a special thank you to signpainter1, The_brunette_with_long_hair, Ofyawning, Paty~, Sondo•, websky, Kj_Ari23, KeiAka, liamecstatic, standll, Lein_Honey, SpiritofLove961, TotosFlowers, Fernandaherondale, sandollar, AmiAttemptsToWrite, nikks, Animikha Sinha, awesomecookies, Just A Random Lilim, Xx_Yvonne_xX, Wynterfox, Stevie, oscar_milde, and Ultraviolete for leaving comments on my one-shots! Seeing such nice comments on my stories really makes my day, and I always feel really happy when I get a new comment! And thank you to everyone who left kudos on my work! Your support keeps me going!
> 
> I don't know what to write after this. I'll probably take a little break since I'm feeling a teeny bit burned out after all this writing!
> 
> It feels weird that this challenge is finally over...I feel like I won't have anything to occupy my time anymore...
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm happy this series is complete, but I'm also a little sad that it's over. This isn't the end though! I'll come back with something new eventually.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed and I hope you have a lovely Halloween! :)


End file.
